Sakura DROPPUSU
by Dark Angel 13388
Summary: Song fic to Utada Hikaru's Sakura Drops (translated). “InuYasha…” I whispered, barely audible as a lump formed in my throat. I clenched my brown eyes shut, not wanting to meet his amber orbs. My hands tightened into fists at my side as I heard h


Author's Note: This will most likely be a one-shot…don't really see any need to continue it after this unless it gets an insane amount of reviews. Anyway, just something I wrote at 2 in the morning while being really bored. This is being told in Kagome's POV. Enjoy…please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, all of it is the creation of Takahashi-san. I don't own the song lyrics in this fic either, Utada Hikaru owns them. And they're only a translation I got from a friend so don't flame me if they're wrong, onegai. Anyway, on with the fic.

-------------

****

Sakura DROPPUSU

(Lyrics by Utada Hikaru)

I had been standing there for what seemed like hours, wet bangs plastered to my face and obstructing my vision. The rain had let up now, and that smell of wet earth and plants filled my nose, the smell of the clouds depleting, growing from stormy gray to a serene, gentle white. I had always loved how it smelled after the rain, and everything was calm. Yet as much as I loved the hurt and betrayal of moments before invaded my thoughts and pushed away the things I loved. 

One can handle physical pain, you get hurt and then you heal. But with mental pain it never leaves you. It always remains with you, haunting your mind with the simplest of things. I guess physical pain can be that way too sometimes. It always leaves a scar.

__

I loved, and that love is over.

What I swear is: May this be the last HEARTBREAK

Even cherry trees that tremble in the wind,

Blossom out in due time.

I had loved him…and he had broken my heart so many times. More times than I could even count if I had wanted to. He had always run back to Kikyou, like I was just some replacement for her and could never ever amount to half of what she had been to him. Most of the time, I just feel I'm some replacement for her as I'm her reincarnation and not the other way around. At first I tried to ignore the sensation that I was being stabbed hard in the back every time I saw them together. But eventually, you have to scream out for it to end; to just stop. I wanted him to feel the same way I felt about him. I wanted to be accepted and loved…but things just aren't always so easy.

Each time he had acted like he was sorry he had hurt, like he would never do it again. And yet each time, he always ran back to her. It was a never ending cycle. He would want me and the discard me like some rotten piece of garbage every time she came around. And each time, I would wish I could just crawl into some hole and cover myself in darkness. I didn't want to look at him when he was with her, I didn't want to be when he was with her, and I certainly didn't want his sympathy either. I really don't know what I want even now. 

And still, even though he hurt me so many times, he always came running back and I always forgave him like it was the natural way of things. Maybe, if I wouldn't have forgiven him so easily he wouldn't run back to her. I used to pretend that it didn't bother me so much. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt by his actions, especially if he didn't return my feelings. I would rather he not know anything at all then to face the bitter pain of rejection.

Tonight though, was the last straw. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I returned through the well, my over-sized, yellow bag weighing me down as I grabbed hold of a vine and began making my way up the well's rocky edge. The bag was filled with medicine from my time for the rest of the group as we'd just had a battle that day. Plus some school textbooks (you know how heavy those things can be) and other junk. I flung my bag over the well's edge, hearing hit the ground safely on the other side with a thud. Once out of the well, I started walking to the Goshinboku, knowing InuYasha would probably be there.

__

Summer rain that began falling,

Passed by the tears and away quietly.

The images overlapped with memories,

A rebroadcast of autumn drama.

The summer rain had already begun falling in sheets in the pale glow of the moon, most of the stars erased by the black clouds hanging in the sky. The rain dripped down my face, ending at my chin in a stream of clear water. My clothes clung to my skin as I trudged through the forest, the green canopy above me giving close to no protections from the rain's relentless assault.

And that's when I saw them. InuYasha and Kikyou…together, wrapped in each other's arms. I was standing there for God knows how long before he even noticed I had been watching, tears threatening to break free of my eyes. And I let them fall anyway, joining the streams of rain already cascading across my cheeks. They would blend perfectly, and no one would know the difference, not even me. I didn't want to know the difference. 

InuYasha and Kikyou, standing like this together. I had seen it before so many times. And each time it stung with the hurt of all the times before this because each time every memory flooded back to you. It was like a little television played out the memories in your head, a nice little rerun so you wouldn't forget a thing. A rebroadcast of all the times before that.

__

Why do I take similar punches,

Any number of times,

Even so, I will fight again?

That is the mystery of life.

"InuYasha…" I whispered, barely audible as a lump formed in my throat. I clenched my brown eyes shut, not wanting to meet his amber orbs. My hands tightened into fists at my side as I heard him gasp, my head turned towards the ground. I was going to break down this time…and I didn't want him to see it. I refused to let my emotions get the better of me. I was going to fight this time.

"Kagome, I…" he trailed off, like he was searching for some sort of reasonable excuse.

"Foolish girl," Kikyou's cold voice went through me like a thousand knives. I winced as she continued speaking, "Why would he ever want you? He has me…and his life is mine now and for the rest of time. I will spend eternity with the man who brought about my end."

"Kagome, it's not what you think!" InuYasha shouted, thunder rolled off into the distance. I could hear him taking a step towards me, and I instantly stepped back, not wanting him an inch closer.

"Really, InuYasha? Then what is it?!" I screamed, feeling hot tears drip down my face next to the numbing rain. I went to run, but felt a hand grab my arm roughly and yank me back. I turned to meet InuYasha square in the eyes, yellow clashing against brown. I ripped my arm out of his grasp, his claws scratching against my skin and leaving four gashes, "Don't touch me! I HATE YOU!" The instant I said those word I instantly regretted them, especially when I saw the look of complete hurt in his eyes. For all the times he'd hurt me, it just didn't feel good returning the favor. The only thing I could do was run and never stop.

"Kagome, come back!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And that's how I ended up in this clearing, sitting on a log that was rotting away and letting the rain pour down infinity on my tear shaken body. I had a lot of time to think over our relationship and wonder if any of it was even worth the time. In the end it was. Being with him made me happy, I was content with him. And I guess that's why it was always so easy to let him back into my life. When things make you happy its hard to let them go even if it hurts. So I guess by letting him back in, I kind of masked the pain I felt every time he was with Kikyou.

__

I loved you, and I devoted myself,

What I hope is: May this be the last HEARTBREAK?

Even cherry trees tremble in these times,

Then blossom out in due time.

Now the sun was beginning to rise in the horizon. Had I really been sitting her all night, thinking about him? A warm breeze, blew my hair back playfully as the sky began to paint itself pink, orange, and yellow. In this moment, I felt truly happy, not a worry on my mind as I enjoyed the site before me. It was really great, you know? The cherry blossom trees that were trembling the night before as nature betrayed them and ravaged them with rain and wind now swayed peacefully in the breeze, looking as beautiful as ever. 

Maybe I had been waiting here all night hoping he would come after me and tell me this was the last time he would never go back to Kikyou. That he only wanted to be with me. But dreams never really happen do they? There's two kinds of people in this world: Ones who good things happen to, and ones that bad things happen to. I guess I'm the second type. 

__

In the seasons repeated over and over,

Shoes are wearing out.

I guess I just get so worn from all this constant going back and forth. For awhile everything goes smoothly and then Kikyou comes along and destroys the calm. For every step we take forward we take about three back this way. And you just end up like some old shoe being held together with duct tape just because you love it too much to throw it away. 

At the moment, I know Kikyou just despises me. She hates me because I'm part of the living and she's part of the dead. As the dead she can never truly be with InuYasha and she hates me for that. For the fact the I can be with him and she can never. Actually, maybe she just hates anything that's living. I don't think the dead can accept the fact that they're dead and envy the living until they turn into horrible monsters bent on destroying the living. I think that's how Kikyou is now.

I leaned back, letting the sun's fresh rays hit my soaked body and begin drying my wet clothing. I closed my brown eyes and sighed.

"Kagome…" InuYasha's familiar voice called from behind me. I could hear the rustling of his red haori as he walked closer to me. Half of me wanted to run far, far away and never look back. The other half just wanted to stay here with him; that half won.

"Hm?" I said, turning my gaze to meet him and pretending like I hadn't realized it was him coming up behind me.

__

Take it so easy,

Keep the past somewhere,

Not so far away from here,

Is the scenery I have never seen.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he apologized, eyes locked on mine as he sat down next to me. I noticed the sun's glare as it reflected in the droplets of water still clinging to his silver hair. His clothes were wet as well. Was he out all night too? Had he been looking for me.

"It's okay, InuYasha. I know it's hard for you to just forget about what you and Kikyou had together, " I replied and he merely nodded so I continued, "I know she hates me. She wants to be with you, and as the dead she can never be with you. That's why she's so determined to tear me away from you. She despises anything living." I sat their in silence for awhile, hoping that he'd say something, anything just to assure me he didn't hate me.

"I know…" he finally answered, "After you left, she tried to kill me. I didn't protect her from Naraku before and now she resents that fact that I'm living."

I looked at him for an instant and nodded, understanding what he didn't say. He couldn't be with Kikyou anymore, she was from another part of his life, and I was in this part.

"But that thing that bothered me most about last night was what you said," he started up again, turning to face me, "Did you really mean it…do you really hate me?"

I immediately felt guilty, "No, I never hated you. I was just…" I trailed off for an instant, "I was just hurt. Hurt that you chose her over me again." I looked down at the ground which suddenly seemed very interesting.

__

Getting over endless pains in my heart,

I want to be closer to you,

Going around and going back,

I feel my way in blue sky all the time

"I'm…sorry…I didn't know it hurt you so much," he answered. He could be so oblivious sometimes, yet I love him nonetheless.

"I won't go back to her anymore," he stated, turning to face me. I smiled instantly and suddenly he hugged me, holding me gently but desperately, like he was afraid I would push him away. I felt my face turning several shades of red. And I honestly didn't know at the time if I could believe his promise to steer clear of Kikyou or not, but I trusted him too. He was here with me now and not with her, that alone was enough.

__

I have loved, and that love is over,

What I hope is: May today be the first GOOD DAY.

Also the cherry trees tremble in the wind,

I reach for you quietly.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered, barely audible, "I…I love you." My heart nearly jumped out my chest at those words as he pulled me closer to his chest. He loved me.

"I love you too." And I loved him.

__

I love you, I can't stop loving you.

The End

____________

Author's Note: Okay that's it, the end. I hope you all liked it. I know it's fluffy but I love fluff. Anyway please read and review and tell me what you think. 

__


End file.
